Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods associated with portable devices, and more particularly to systems and methods associated with portable devices to deliver target advertising:
Description of the Related Art
Currently general advertising on portable devices is delivered only as SMS or text messages. These messages can only contain plain text and are delivered to the SMS inbox provided by most portable devices. They go into the general inbox that contains all messages received by that device from any source. There is no ability to track which advertisements or coupons are read or deleted or, in fact, any confirmation that the user even looked in the SMS inbox.
Advertising is also delivered as part of streaming video (ie. TV) on some mobile devices, however it acts like current TV adverting, where it interrupts the content with the advertisement and there is no ability to target different ads to different demographics nor any way to interact with the advertising.